That morning I was not yet a vampire
by VoldyIsSexy
Summary: I'm bad at summaries. Harry Potter has to go live with the Cullens because of a war in the wizarding world. Chapter four is now up! Visit my poll.
1. Chapter 1

*****Disclaimer*** I suppose we're supposed to do a disclaimer at the beginning of stories, so here it goes. I DO NOT own Twilight ****OR**** Harry Potter, that honor belongs to Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own about them in a copy of their fabulous books. Also, this is my first FanFiction, so cut me some slack. Also, reviews are greatly appreciated! Also, this disclaimer is for my entire story, not just this chapter.**

That morning I was not yet a vampire, and I saw my last sunrise

Prologue

'Vampires? What do you mean?'

'You've _got _to trust me, Potter! Now run!'

Harry Potter sprinted away from Professor McGonagall for the Entrance Hall as jets of light spurted out around him. He watched in horror as a bolt of green struck the person next to him.

The doors flew open before Harry reached them. He ran out as fast as he could, ignoring the screams around him. Hogsmeade loomed before him, all the lights out. Then, he heard someone behind him. Before he could scream, a hand clapped over his mouth.

An ice-cold hand.

All went black.

Chapter 1

Harry awoke to the sounds of bells chiming. Or, at least what her voice sounded like. He opened his eyes just a crack to see a short, pale, and extremely beautiful woman. Or was she a girl? Her skin sparkled in the sunlight and her short, black hair stuck out in spikes around her perfect face. Her eyes were a lovely golden color.

Harry could tell she was a Muggle, as she flitted about doing ordinary tasks he could have easily done in a short time with magic. But there was something about her that was unnatural.

'I know you're awake,' she said. 'For one, your breathing changed quite drastically. For another, I just saw you sit up.'

_What?! She _saw_ me sit up? _Harry thought. He opened his eyes a little more and took in his surroundings. It appeared he was in a Muggle house, with a pale color scheme and a wall made entirely out of glass.

He also noticed a man standing with his arms around the short girl. He was also extremely pale and beautiful, and he was sparkling. He shared her butterscotch eyes. Harry couldn't help but sit up.

'Ha. I told you you'd sit up,' said the girl. She walked, no, _danced_, over to Harry. 'I'm Alice, and that's Jasper. I expect someone told you about us?'

Harry was surprised. What did she mean by someone telling him about them? He was about to ask, when Alice said, 'We're probably the vampires Minerva told you about.'

Harry's eyes popped, and he scrambled backwards. Alice and Jasper laughed when he collided with something hard behind him. He looked up to see a third vampire looking down at him. Harry fainted.

**Ok, so sorry it's a little short but I'm halfway through my second chapter, but me actually finishing it depends on how much you guys like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, now it's Alice's POV. Harry wasn't liked enough. Also, this is around the summer between Harry's 4****th**** and 5****th**** years, so no Ginny. And it's post-Breaking Dawn.**

Chapter 2

'_Hmmm… you think they would have sent someone with a stronger stomach…'_ I thought, watching Harry struggle to his feet after a series of retching spasms.

As soon as he straightened up, Charlie hauled him out to the cruiser to take him back to his house. I think the kid was in need of a 'human moment.' Away from vampires.

Charlie taking Harry was also good for Bella. The poor thing was having some trouble with the newcomer's scent.

'Wow,' said Emmett, laughing quietly. 'I think I was expecting a little more.' Edward surprised me by also laughing.

'Jacob is such a smart idiot,' he chuckled. 'He decided that he was going to test Harry's abilities for containing shock and told him about the pack. I must say, the boy does seem to like Jacob more than us.'

'Well, yeah,' said Carlisle. 'Weren't you listening? I already said that Harry has a friend who is a werewolf.'

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

**Jacob's POV**

'A werewolf?' asked Harry. We were standing outside of Billy and my house.

'Um, yeah,' I replied 'Except we're probably not the kind you are used to. I can change into a wolf at will and I keep my human thoughts.' Harry looked confused.

_Well, if you don't believe me…_ I bounded into the air and phased mid-leap. My shorts exploded into a thousand tiny shreds of cloth.

The kid stared at me in disbelief.

'Ok, you can change back now,' he said. I shook my wolfy head.

'Why not?' he said. I walked over to a larger piece of the remains of my shorts and scooped it into my mouth.

'Oh.' I could tell he knew my clothes didn't pop in and out of existence.

All of a sudden, he whisked out a stick and waved it around, saying something funny. I watched in disbelief as my shorts (or at least what was left of them) flew back together.

Harry caught them in midair and handed the newly repaired shorts to me. I walked into the trees to phase back.

'So,' I said. 'You don't seem too freaked out. Good. Technically speaking I'm not supposed to tell you about us.'

'Us?' he asked. 'You mean there are more of you here?'

'Well, yeah. And they kinda just felt me phase and heard my thoughts, so they know you're here.'

'They _heard_ your thoughts?'

'We share thoughts. Or maybe minds. It's a wolf thing.' I said. 'But I was wondering. Why are you afraid of the blood-suckers and not of me?'

'In the Wizarding world, vampires are considered extremely dangerous and unpredictable,' he said matter-of-factly. 'And I have a friend who is a werewolf and I trust him.'

Weird. I think that kid has some priority issues.

'Well, the Cullens aren't really as bad as you think they are. They don't drink human blood. That's why they don't have red eyes. And if you actually talk to them, everything you know about vampires is gonna change.'

**Ok, that's it. I kinda had writers block, but there's gonna be more soon! I'm thinking about doing Harry visiting the Cullens (again) but I'm not sure whose POV I should do it from. Review and suggest!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now I'm sad! I had lots and lots of people read my story and nobody reviewed!!! I really only wanted a suggestion for whose POV to do. **_**But**_**, no one did, so I had to think of what to do awl buy my sewlf. Humph. I'm expecting more than 3 reviews for this chapter. Cursed writers block! **

Chapter 3

**Alice's POV**

'Hmmmm…' I said. 'I think Jacob is taking Harry here. His future just reappeared.'

'Well, that's just wonderful,' said Rosalie sarcastically.

'Be nice, Rose. He's better now. Jake told him how we're different from the others.' I replied.

'I don't get it; why is that kid here in the first place?' asked Bella. 'I mean, wasn't he famous and all at his school thing he went to?'

It was Edward who answered. 'There's a war in the Wizarding world. An evil wizard guy took over and he's out to kill Harry. They think he'll be safe here.'

'And he will be!' whooped Emmett.

'Hold on for just a sec Em,' said Edward. 'Harry's still human. The Volturi might come after him.'

'I considered that too, Edward,' I responded. 'They won't pay any attention to him because of all the time wizards spend studying vampires. He's a nobody to them.' Esme breathed a sigh of relief. Just then, Bella's phone vibrated.

'It's Angela!' she cried. 'She's going to come visit us tomorrow! She and her cousin Allie are coming for a visit!' Bella was ecstatic. Silly. It was funny-looking. Renesmee giggled.

'Who is Angela, Momma?' she said, smiling. Bella replied, 'Angela's a friend of mine from high-school. She was friends with your daddy, Alice, and me.' The door opened as soon as she finished her sentence and Jacob and Harry walked in. The kid looked a lot better. The color was even coming back into his cheeks. I took in the not-too-scared-but-still-kinda-freaked-out look on his face.

'Harry's ready to introduce himself correctly,' said Jacob. He shoved Harry forward lightly.

'Erm, well, I'm Harry Potter, as you probably already know, and I would like to know if you would generously invite me into your home until I am fit to leave. I will, of course, pull my own weight and I will attempt to be a good boarder.'

'Damn English hospitality and awesome grammar,' cursed Emmett under his breath. ***Also, if ur English, no offense. I'm trying not to be against you guys and also my BFF is from England and she helped me with this. **Rose smiled at him. Carlisle shook his head.

'Oh, don't worry about it, darling. You are a guest in our house,' crooned Esme, reaching out to Harry, who allowed himself to be hugged. I smiled and Jasper chuckled. Harry jerked himself out of her arms.

'Well, if Harry introduced himself, I think we should too.' said Carlisle. 'I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife, Esme.' She smiled. 'And our children, not biological, but adopted; Edward, his wife, Bella, their daughter, Renesmee,' They nodded and Nessie waved. 'Emmett and Rosalie,' Another nod. 'And Alice and Jasper.' Jasper just stood there and I flashed Harry a grin. He still looked a little freaked out. Poor thing.

**Edward's POV**

'Well, if you're gonna stay here for the next who-knows-how-long, we should get you a room.' said Bella. 'You can have Edward's old room. He won't use it anymore.' She smiled at me and I thought of our new house and how I wouldn't use my old room ever again. Our new room was just so more inviting.

'Why, thank you. His room will do quite nicely.' Harry replied. 'Do you know if-'

'Yes, Minerva sent your trunk while you were with Jacob.' I interrupted. He looked confused.

_Is he using Legilimency? I didn't know vampires could do that…_He thought

'I can read your mind. No, it's not Legilimency,' I said before he could intervene. 'And you can't practice Occlumency to block it.'

_Oh, well that's inconvenient…_he thought. I could hear the annoyance in his head.

'It is, isn't it? Emmett particularly doesn't enjoy my little gift,' I said with a smile. It was just too much fun annoying this kid. There was something about him that I didn't like…

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

**Two days later**

**(Harry is settled in and Bella and Alice are picking up Angela and her cousin from the bus stop. Angela's POV)**

'Angela!' I heard my name being screamed by a vaguely familiar voice. I looked up and saw Bella and Alice running at me with a big black umbrella. I gasped and ran forward to meet them, dragging Allie at my side.

'Hey! I haven't seen you guys in forever!' I squealed, squeezing Bella and Alice in a big bear hug. Bella seemed different…before I left she would have probably slipped and fallen on her butt as she ran through the rain. She smelled different too; maybe she got a new honeysuckle flavored perfume.

'How is U-Dub?' **(OK, jsyk, U-Dub is University of Washington. My parents went there and apparently that's what the inmates call it) **Alice asked. She had always been my favorite Cullen, before Bella joined their ranks. 'Is Ben doing OK?'

'College is great. Ben is great. He's majoring in computer sciences and corny karate movies.' I smiled at Bella. She _looked_ like she remembered the conversation that we had when addressing the envelopes for our graduation. 'Anyway, how's Edward? And Jasper?' I asked as we walked to Edward's Volvo.

'There fine. Angela, there's something else you need to know.' Bella said. 'We have two new inmates in the Cullen household. Edward's niece, Renesmee, has come to live with Edward and me since her parents were killed in a car accident. And one of Carlisle's friend's son has come to stay with us while his parents holiday in Europe.'

Huh. I guess I should've expected something like that. The Cullen's were such generous hosts. I bet they'd let Allie and me stay there, if we asked them. Speaking of Allie, she was being really quiet. I'd better introduce her.

'Oh, yeah, this is my cousin, Allie. She's from Spokane.' I said. She whipped her head around, her reddish brownish blondish hair skipping across her forehead. This new pixie-like haircut was doing her good. She almost looked like Mandy Moore, when she had the awesome short hair. Allie fixed her blue-and-yellow-mixed-together-but-not-green eyes to Alice and Bella, giving them a stare-down. She was such an annoying little 15-year-old. **Oh, wow, that was a long paragraph with lots of hyphens**

'Hi, Allie, I'm Bella and this is my sister-in-law, Alice.' Bella said, twisting in her seat and shaking Allie's hand. We pulled into the Cullen's driveway and hopped out of the car two minutes later.

Emmett and Jasper came out to greet us and took Allie and my luggage. I will never get over how strong those boys are. How they could carry Allie's giant suitcase that was packed with Aeropostale clothes and Bath and Body Works scents, I will never know.

Another boy who looked about Allie's age walked out of the house. He had jet-black hair and pale green eyes. On his forehead was an unnatural lightning bolt-shaped scar. But the strangest thing about him was that he was staring at Allie with goo-goo eyes and Allie was like a mirror to him.

**OK, so that chapter was a little longer than the others, and I'm satisfied with it. Also, Addicted2Emmett, did you like Angela's cousin's name? :) And PrincessFerdinand, did you recognize Allie's features? Also, I'm sorry for swearing minor-ish-ly. It just belonged right there.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry sorry sorry so terribly sorry, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner!! I could not figure out how to continue my story, so I posted two new ones (see my profile if you want to know) and I'm in the process of writing a fourth story. Anyway, so I was watching Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and the idea popped into my head! I was so excited! Anyway, heres my story. And also, I'm not gonna update until my story stats says 20 reviews for this story. (PS, there are 13 right now.)**

**Harry's POV **

This girl standing in front of me was like none other I had seen before. Cho Chang was a troll compared to her.

I was suddenly aware of the people standing around me. Blushing, I noticed Bella climbing out of Edward's Volvo with a girl who had the same nose as the beautiful girl. This must be Angela, and the girl must be her cousin, Allie.

_Allie._

The name suited her well. Her pixie-like hair stood out in all directions, kind of like Alice's, but much shorter. Her blue-green eyes were transfixed on my face. I blushed even harder.

Emmett whispered something to Bella, and she giggled.

"Alice, Allie, this is Harry. He is a friend of the family who will be staying with us for the remainder of the year while his parents vacation in Europe," Carlisle nodded at me and Angela muttered a little "hello." Allie just stared at me.

"Well, who wants to have pizza?" chirped Esme, leading us inside. Renesmee stood at the table, putting out 13 plates at the table. I'm not sure about my facts, but I had a good feeling that vampires can't eat human food.

Jacob dove in to the box of pepperoni-sausage pizza with enthusiasm. Of the four boxes set out at the table, two were for him alone. Allie took three cheese slices. Why cheese? Cheese was so boring.

She must have noticed my expression. "I'm vegetarian," she said with a smile. Emmett and Jasper seemed to find this amusing. Oh, of course. They considered themselves 'vegetarian' vampires.

The next day I found myself thinking longingly of Allie. I wanted to see her again. Even if it was only to see her face, or hear her voice.

As if the house knew my desires, the doorbell rang. I pictured Allie walking in and requesting to see me.

"Hopeless romantic," said Rosalie, walking past my door.

I heard Carlisle get the door, and some surprised voices. And a girl's voice. One that sounded familiar.

"Harry, someone's here to see you," Carlisle called up the stairs. Heart pounding, I raced down the stairs, only to find something I did not expect.

Hermione.

Crying into a handkerchief.

"Harry! Oh, Harry!" she cried, flinging her arms around my neck. She sobbed uncontrollably on my shoulder. "H-h-arry, I was so w-w-orried! Wh-wh-en you came back, with C-c-edric and the stupid P-p-ortkey, R-r-on and I n-n-ever got a chance to

t-t-alk to you! And th-th-en V-v-oldemort showed up and y-y-ou t-t-ook off and I only j-j-ust f-f-igured out where you were!"

"There, there, it's all right," Esme came over and took Hermione from my grasp. She had a box of tissues in one hand and a mug of hot chocolate in the other. Still hiccupping, Hermione was escorted to the white sofa. Renesmee was sitting there with Jacob's arm around her shoulder. They stood up to accommodate the couch for Hermione.

"Thank you," she hiccupped. "I'm sorry, but I don't know any of your names. I know Edward, but that's about it. And I know you are vampires. You two aren't human, but not vampires, either," she said, gesturing to Jake and Nessie. He nodded.

"I'm a werewolf and Nessie is half-human, half-vampire. My name's Jacob, by the way," he held out his hand, which Hermione shook.

"How do you know Daddy?" Renesmee chirped.

"He informed me of Harry's location. Somehow, he got word to me via owl post." She reached into her handbag and pulled out a slightly wrinkled letter.

_Miss Hermione J. Granger-_

_My name is Edward Cullen. I am a vampire who lives in the United States with my family. I have contacted you and four others regarding the whereabouts of Harry Potter. He is currently staying with us, in Forks, Washington. I'm sure a visit from someone he is close to will cheer him up greatly. Feel free to visit. Do NOT disclose any information included in this letter, especially about Mr. Potter's location._

_Yours truly,_

_Edward Cullen_

"Great. Nice thinking, Edward," grumbled Jacob, right as Edward walked in the door.

"Ah, Hermione," said Edward, mildly surprised. "I assume you received my letter?" Hermione nodded and held it up.

"You are alone?" she nodded. "That's too bad. I was hoping Mr. Weasley or Miss Chang would accompany you."

Ron and Cho?

"You sent them letters too?" I asked, startled.

"Yes, as well as Mr. Remus Lupin and Mr. Sirius Black"

"Who are all alive and well, if I am correct," said Alice as she danced into the room with Jasper. "Jacob, you are going to get a kick out of this: Remus is an actual werewolf, full moon and all. And Sirius is an Animagus, which means he can morph into a certain animal at will, which just happens to be a giant dog." Jacob laughed.

"Finally, a break from vamps and normal people," he chuckled.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•

**Alice's POV**

Our house was a little too full.

Renesmee was staying with Charlie until our guests left, opening up one room. Harry was sharing with Ron and Sirius in the smallest room. Remus slept on the couch in Jacob's house, where he felt comfortable. Hermione and Cho shared Renesmee's room, much to Edward and Bella's discomfort.

And to make matters worse, it was the full moon.

Sam and Jake had quite a scare when Remus transformed right before their eyes. Luckily, he had taken the Wolfsbane potion, so he was in control. They just ran laps all night.

And Cho kept bursting into tears.

Hermione informed me that Cedric Diggory, the boy who had been murdered, was Cho's boyfriend, and she was taking the loss quite hard. Edward flinched every time he was in the room with her, saying it made him think of that fateful March, when he had thought he lost Bella. Her mind was too sad.

**Later**

Jasper and I were hunting. He was currently beating me, six deer and one bear to one mountain lion and five deer. I was about to take out a second mountain lion, when my mind swirled. I could see Aro, Caius, and Marcus approaching an all-too-familiar field, not covered in a blanket of snow this time. But there was a girl with them. Cho Chang. She was a vampire. And one of them. The Volturi.

The edges of my vision fuzzed over and I could see Cho and Edward, the latter floating in midair. Cho was holding a wand.

Jasper's voice brought me back to reality. "Alice? Alice! What did you see?"

"Cho Chang. She will abandon us, and join the Volturi. Imagine it, Jasper: what will Aro do if he has someone of great magical power at hand?" He was silent, comprehension dawning on him.

Cho was now Aro's most prized possession. Vampire strength and a wizard's power. She would destroy us.

**Yay Yay Yay!! For all of you who are wondering about the whole, Voldemort showing up, and Cedric's murder, here's the story: Harry came back with Cedric, (who was dead) and Voldemort and his Death Eaters followed. Barty Crouch Jr. joined forces with Voldemort. That's about it.**


End file.
